Ojamajo Chara
by jxz
Summary: las historias no se acaban, sigen su curso... y que curso! cuando las hermanas Harukaze se van a estudiar a la secundaria seiyo, magia de bruja y de charas se unirá! esto le da nuevo significado a la frase "corazón magico"!
1. la magia se une! Amu y Doremi!

Misora, residencia Harukaze:

"rapido!, rapido! debo ir a la terminal! y vamos tarde!" una chica de cabello rojo exclamó. era el momento en el cual ella iba a su nueva escuela, junto con su hermana, en la secudaria seiyo (su hermana aún iba a la escuela, así que ella iba a la primaria, ubicada en la misma cuidad.)

"ya voy! tu no eres la unica que se va!" su hermanita, quien siempre peleba con ella, iba apurada, recogiendo las ultimas cosas que ella se llevaria a la caasa de sus primas. verán, la situacion en misora era prospera, asi que los padres de las hermanas habian logrado conseguir suficiente dinero como para enviar a las chicas a mejores escuelas.

"Doremi, Poppu! vamos, que las deja el bus!" su madre dijo.

"es poppu, quien se demora!" dijo Doremi.

"y tu, ya terminaste de arreglar tus cosas?"poppu preguntó.

"yo...yo... soy la chica mas desafortunada del planeta!"Doremi no pudo decir nada más, despues sali corriendo, hacia su habitación.

"ay hermanita, tu nunca cambias" dijo poppu, mientras continuaba arreglando sus cosas.

* * *

seiyo, residencia Hinamori:

"pero, por que debe dormir conmigo?" amu hinamori, una chica de cabelo rosa, exclamó.

"vamos, hija. yo se que eres "cool and spicy" pero ellas tienen que dormir en algun lado"explic su madre.

"si, además, por ue no puedes ser un poco mas como Ami, quien no se molesta porque alguien dormir con ella?" le dijo su padre.

"porque ami solo tiene 6 años!"replicó amu."además, Doremi-chan es la mas desafortunada chica en el planeta!"

"suena como tu, amu."le susurro uno de sus guardianes chara, ran."tambien tienes muy mala suerte."

"si, se parecen demasiado"dijo Miki, otra de sus guardianes."si tiene mala tan suerte, es como tu."

"chicas, no sean malas con amu."replicó la tercera guardian de amu, suu."ela no tiene la culpa de que sea tan desafortunada."

"es cierto."fue lo unico que dijo su cuarto chara, día. esto causó que amu se enojara demasiado.

"mama, voy a mi pieza un momento, ok?"

"ok!" respondió su madre.

despues de llegar a su habitación, Amu se volteó a sus guardianes chara, con una cara de odio e ira,o sea, su cara usual cuando la enojaban de más.

"ESCUCHEN, YO NO TENGO MALA SUERTE, NO COMO MI PRIMA!"despues de calmarse( y recoger a sus charas, desmayadas del grito) explicó por que se enojó tanto.

"verán" explic amu, "mi prima es la más desafortunada chica en el mundo, o al menos, o era hasta hace unos 4 años, cuando, miseriosamente, muchas cosas buenas le pasaron. incluzo se hizo amiga de una super estrella pop!"

"y? tu tambien te hiciste amiga de una estrella!"miki dijo, referenciando a Utau.

"si pero ella no trató de destruirla! adem s, hay algo... magico sobre ella."

"ser que ella tiene un chara?" Dia preguntó.

"no, la vi hace dos años, mientras ustedes empollaban, y no tenia nungún chara o huevo, ni siquiera un chara X."

"extraño."dijo Miki.

"pero bueno, no importa" dijo Ran."cuando ella llegue, le preguntarás, y además le puedes preguntar en la noche, cuando..."

"no te atrevas a decirlo!"

"ella..."

"NO!"

"DUERMA CONTIGO!"

"ES TODO! NO IMPORTA QUE SEAS MI VERDADERO YO, TE MATARE!" Amu gritó, mientras trataba de atrapar a Ran.

* * *

en la estación seiyo:

"al fin llegamos, Poppu!"Doremi dijo.

"que? te cansaste ya? apenas fueron 40 minutos." dijo Poppu, y agregó: "además, tu recorriste mayores distancias, recuerdas?"

en ese momento, doremi se puso un poco seria y triste."sabes, la razon por la que creo que no me cansaba, era por las chicas, y por Hana..."

"oh... lo siento, onee-chan." Poppu dijo, mientras buscaban al padre de Amu.

* * *

residencia Hinamori, minutos mas tarde:

"ya legamos!" exclam el padre de Amu.

"bueno, ya era hora." replico Ran."me muero por saber quien es la chica con mas mala suerte que Amu."

"ran..."dijo Amu, disimuladamente.

detrás de el, aparecieron dos figuras, dos chicas, una de la misma edad de Amu (Doremi) y la otra, de 8 años(Poppu).

"primas! poppu-chan! Doremi-chan! están aquí!" dijo Ami, emocionada.

"ah, hola Ami. también te extrañábamos." dijo Poppu.

"hola, Doremi. veo que cambiaste tu estilo."Amu dijo, refiriendose a las coletas de Doremi, ahora puestas en un par de colas de caballo, una de ellas con su tradicional nota musical amarilla.

"si. te gusta?"

"la verdad, me gustaba mas como las llevabas antes. por que ese cambio?"

"sentí que debía cambiar mi estilo"dijo Doremi."digo, tenía mi antiguo estilo desde hace mucho tiempo." y continuó,"y tu, Amu-chan, sigues usando tu atuendo y personalidad 'cool and spicy'?"

"pues, he estado tratando que ya no me vean así ." dijo amu, luego vi a sus padres, que decían " es tan cool!", y, con una gota de sudor en su cabeza, dijo, "aunque... con ellos así, es muy dificil."

después de arreglarse y comer, Amu y Doremi se quedaron viendo televisión, ya que faltaba una semana para que ellas ingresaran a su escuela.

"hay una maratón de los battle rangers, quieres verla?" Amu le preguntó a Doremi. sin embargo, la sola mención de los battle rangers hizo que Doremi se pusiera triste.

"eh? doremi-chan, estas bien?"

"eh?" Doremi despertó de su trance, mientras decia, con una sonrisa forzada:"ah?, si, estoy bien." luego dijo: "de acuerdo! vamos a verlo!"

el maratón de los battle rangers fue entretenido, con excepción de algunas escenas en las que Doremi se veia triste, en las que aparecía Onpu segawa, su amiga.

"y.. dime..."Amu preguntó,"has hablado con tus amigas últimamente?"

"la verdad, nos mantenemos en contacto, pero... a veces es triste, ya sabes, separarte de tus amigos, que todo cambie muy rapido..."

"te entiendo." dijo Amu, recordando la razon por la que Dia se volvió un chara X.

mietras veian el maratón, Amu y Doremi, hablaban sobre sus vidas en esos dos años, evitando, obviamente, las vidas secretas de cada una. mas tarde, Amu dormia, y Doremi veía el ultimo capitulo de la maratón, en el cual la princesa(interpretada por Onpu) debía decidir: su libertad, o sus amigos.

"elige con cuidado, princesa." el villano dijo.

"no se que elegir!" Onpu pudo exclamar, anes de caer al suelo, adolorida.

"solo deja que tu verdadero yo decida!" dijo uno de los battle rangers.

"verdadero yo?" dijo Doremi, procurando no desperar a Amu.

"tu verdadero yo te perrmitira vivir feliz, y elegir lo que te har feliz!" otro battle ranger exclamó.

"mi verdadero yo..." Doremi repitió, pensativa. el resto del capitulo fue la pelea entre Onpu y el villano, con una victoria clara de los battle rangers. despues de eso, Doremi despertó a Amu, y las dos fueron a dormir a su habitación.

"buenas noches, Doremi."

"buenas noches, Amu."

sin embargo Doremi no podía dormir, seguía pensando en ese capitulo de battle rangers, y en su verdadero yo.

"cual es mi verdadero yo? desearía saberlo." Doremi dijo, antes de quedarse dormida.


	2. Nueva y vieja magia! Majoremi aparece!

era una mañana tranquila en la residencia Hinamori... pero eso era porrque nadie habia despertado, y los padres de Amu estaban fuera de la casa, trabajando.

"! NO PUEDE SER, COMO PASO ESTO? SOY UNA CHICA, NO UNA GALLINA!" fue el grito que desperto a Amu.

"Doremi? que pa-" Amu dijo, antes de ver lo que ocurria. en la cama de Doremi habian tres huevos chara, uno de color amarillo, con diseños de un triangulo sobre otro invertido, uno azul, con diseños de notas musicales, y uno rosa, con el simbolo real de Majo-kai, pero, claro, Amu no lo sabía.

"que es esto, Amu? cuando desperté, estos huevos raros aparecieron!" Doremi, asustada, dijo rapidamente. claro que lo que la asustó mas fueron los pequeños seres al lado de Amu.

"que pasa, Amu-chan?" Ran pregunt .

"esos son.."dijo Suu, asombrada.

"si. son huevos chara, y parece que vienen de la prima de Amu." Dia dijo, tranquila.

"wow. asi que Amu no es la unica con charas en su familia." Miki dijo, viendo fijamente a Doremi.

"y...y... QUENES SON ESOS SERES!"Dijo Doremi, a punto de perder la razon.

"verás, Doremi, estos son mis shugo charas, mis verdaderos yo. nacieron cuando quise saber cual era mi yo verdadero y aqui están."explicó Amu, tranquilamente.

"el... verdadero yo?" dijo Doremi.

"si, doremi-chan, anoche pediste saber cual era tu verdadero yo?" pregunto Ran.

"s-si." Doremi dijo, aún sin creer que hablaba con una mini-persona. ser una aprendiz de bruja, vale, hablar con hadas, está bien, pero que tu verdadero yo aparezca en forma de huevo, eso si que no lo creía.

"bueno, ahi esta."dijo Dia. "pediste saber tu verdadero yo, y este, mejor dicho, estos, son."

"AHHH! QUE ES ESTO?" se escuch en la habitación de al lado.

"es Poppu!"Doremi dijo.

"vamos a ver!"dijeron las charas de Amu.

resulta que pasó lo mismo con poppu, quien se escabulló para ver la maratón de los battle rangers. al parecer tenia un solo huevo, rojo, con el símbolo real de majo-kai. Ami, Amu y sus charas le explicaron lo que pasó.

"bueno, eso explica todo." dijo poppu, al entender lo que pasó.

"si." dijo doremi, "este dia no podria ser más raro".

en ese momento, un brillo en el cielo hizo que todas voltearan a una ventana cercana, y vieron una persona, cayendo del cielo e impactando en el patio de la casa de Amu.

"creo que no debí decirlo" dijo Doremi, a lo cual todas fijaron su vista en ella. luego Amu dijo "bueno, pero no nos quedemos aqui, vamos a ayudarla!"

todos asintieron, cogieron los huevos de Doremi y poppu y fueron al patio de la casa.

"esperen." dijo Doremi."que es eso que se escucha ahi?"

todas se detuvieron, mientras una voz decía "ow, eso dolió. segura de que es aqui?"

"si. segura de que no te equivocaste?"

"no me equivoqué! jou-sama me dijo que Doremi-mama vivia aqui, con Poppu y unas primas!"

"jou-sama?" dijo poppu.

"DOREMI-MAMA?" exclamó Doremi.

"eh? que pasa aqui?" Amu, sus charas y Ami preguntaron. sin embargo, Doremi y Poppu saleron corriendo, para ver a...

"HANA?"

"CHIISU! DOREMI-MAMA, TE EXTRAÑÉ!" Hana se abalanzó sobre Doremi y Poppu.

"y yo tambien, mi niña!" dijo Doremi, con lagrimas en los ojos.

"ALGUIEN ME PODRIA EXPLICAR QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI?" exclam Amu, aún en shock por lo que dijo la chica de cabello rubio.

"Ah, Hana-chan es la hija de Doremi-mama." Hana, alegre, explicó.

"H-HI-HI-HI-HIJA!"Amu taramudeó, en más shock que antes.

"Hana! sabes que nadie sabe sobre tu... nacimiento!" dijo Poppu.

"eso le dije." dijo un hada adulta, detrás de ella."pero ella no hace caso."

"y aún asi, yo nací." una chara apareció, era rubia, con una pequeña tiara sosteniendo un diamante grande, sus ojos eran verde esmeralda y usaba un traje de gala, con lo que parecian incrustaciones de diamantes.

"ya, ya, Toto, Altezza." Hana dijo, sintiendose un poco insultada. "no hay que ser malas conmigo, me hacen querer hacer fuu, fuduu, fuu!"

"pues se parece a Doremi-nee." dijo Ami, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

"oye!"

"es cierto, onee-chan. te pareces a Hana-chan."dijo Poppu.

"ahh! fuu, fuduu, fuu!"

"vez? te pareces!" dijo una vocecita detras de Toto.

"Dodo?" Doremi dijo, recordando escuchar esa voz antes.

"si, esa soy yo." dijo dodo, saliendo de detras de Toto. cabe aclarar que ambas hadas estaban en su forma adulta.

"bien, me estoy enojando, Y QUERO SABER QUE PASA AQUI!" amu dijo, a punto de estallar.

"b-b-bueno... Hana, esta bien si se lo decimos?" preguntó Doremi.

"si! a decir verdad, nacesito la ayuda de mi prima Amu."Dijo Hana, a lo cual Amu respondió con un "eh?"

despues de la explicación:

"ya veo..." Amu dijo. ella estaba asombrada de que su prima hubiera sido una bruja, pero al mismo tiempo, explicaba el por que sentia algo magico sobre ella. " y, estas brujas eran tus amigas?"

"si."

"y una de ellas era Onpu, cierto? los celos que tendrá Utau cuando se entere!"

"Utau? te refieres a Hoshina Utau? ella es mi idolo!"dijo Poppu, con estrellas en los ojos.

"si. incluso ha comprado todos sus discos." Dijo Doremi, con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

"heh...espera! no habrás comprado el disco 'black diamond', verdad?" Dijo Miki, asustada.

"si, pero un dia desapareció. y no lo escuche!" dijo Poppu, un poco irritada.

"que suerte." dijeron todas. luego de eso tuvieron que explicar que pasó con Utau y los chara X.

"pero eso aún no explica por que tu... Hija este aqui." Dijo Suu.

"ah! Hana-chan vino por ella!" Dijo Hana, apuntando a Altezza, el chara con la que Hana vino.

"y, quien es ella, por cierto?" pregunt Poppu.

"permitanme presentarme. soy altezza. el guardian chara de Hana. nací de-" Altezza iba a continuar, pero Poppu la interrumpió y dijo:

"dejame adivinar. naciste del deseo de Hana de ser reina, verdad?"

"s-si."dijo Altezza, y luego, un poco enfadada, dijo:"y a ti, no te enseñaron a dejar hablar?"

"OYE!" respondi enojada Poppu.

"no te lo tomes a mal, Poppu-chan."dijo Toto."Altezza dice eso por su personalidad de diva."

"NO TENGO PERSONALIDAD DE DIVA!" exclamó Altezza.

"claro que no." dijo Toto, sarcasticamente.

"oye, pero por que me necesitan?" preguntó Amu.

"verás, jou-sama vió tu vida con tus charas y los guardianes, y me envió para aprender que era Altezza, y como vivir con ella."

"ya veo. oye, y Dodo, por que viniste?" Dijo Doremi, a lo cual Dodo sonrió un poco malevolamente y dijo:

"ya lo sabrás. la reina vió tu futuro y el de Poppu y... bueno, las dos tendrán contacto con la magia, otra vez."

"SI! OTRA VEZ SER - espera, y Fafa?" dijo Poppu.

"ah, ella llegará pronto."dijo Toto.

en ese momento,el huevo de Doremi (el rosado, con el simbolo real de Majo-kai) se movió , mientras Doremi escuchó una voz, que decía:

"sabes? es muy bueno usar magia, no quieres?"

"eh? quien dijo eso?"dijo Doremi, y preguntó al resto:"escucharon eso?"

"no, que, onee-chan?"dijo Poppu.

_"de una persona sin magia a una persona magica! **chara change**!"_ dijo la voz. inmediatamente, el clip en la cabeza de Doremi cambió a un simbolo amarillo real de Majo-kai, mientras Doremi hizo aparecer un poron peperuto en su mano.

"QUE? como pasó esto?" doremi dijo, aterrorizada.

"fui yo!" el huevo dijo. en ese momento el huevo se rompió y de el salió una chica peliroja, con el cabello en la misma forma en la que doremi solia usarlo, con un traje de aprendiz rosa original, y un simbolo real de majo-kai en la cabeza. la chica se acercó a Doremi y dijo:

" me llamo Majoremi, y soy tu chara magico!"

"QUE?"dijo Doremi, luego volteó a ver a Dodo, quien reía sin control.

"nací de tu deseo de volver a ser una bruja, pero..."

"pero que?" preguntó doremi.

"nací como aprendiz! y todo porque nací a destiempo! gracias a ella!" Dijo Majoremi, apuntando a Dodo, quien aún se reía. luego añadió:"soy la chara mas desafortunada del planeta!" igual a como lo haría Doremi.

"esa es mi frase!" dijo Doremi.

"bueno, tecnicamente ella es tu, asi que es su frase."Dijo Suu.

"y... que poderes tengo?"

"bueno," dijo Majoremi "básicamente, los que tenías como aprendiz, pero con algunas...mejoras. sin embargo, debemos hacer chara change para que las uses."

"chara que?"

"chara change es cuando te unes con tu chara."Dijo Amu, y continuó: "sin embargo, gasta mucha energia, y no creo que Doremi lo soporte."

"no es problema!"dijo Hana, mientras le entregaba un medallon en forma de corazón,con dos alas a los lados, mientras decía:"es el 'humpty dumpty locket'. Jou-sama te lo envió para realizar chara change. funciona como el humpty lock y la dumpty key!"

"y-y como sabes del humpty lock?" preguntó Amu.

"Jou-sama nos lo dijo, duh!" dijo Altezza.

Amu y sus charas le explicaron a Doremi que era el Humpty lock y la Dumpty key. mas cuando iban a decir algo más...

"siento algo." dijo Día.

"yo tambien. es... un huevo X!" Exclamó Ran.

"Vamos chicas! Ami, quedate en casa. puede ser peligroso. Poppu, cuidala."dijo Amu. Poppu quiso renegar, pero Doremi la miró , como si quisiera decir 'estarás mas segura aqui.' y dijo "esta bien. cuidaré de Ami, de mi huevo y de los tuyos, onee-chan."

luego Amu, Doremi y sus Charas fueron donde se encontraba el huevo X.

"suerte, Onee-chan." fue lo que pensaron, y lo que desearon Poppu y Ami.


	3. nuevo poder! Magical Note!

parque seiyo:

"inutil, inutil, inutil..." son los sonidos que un huevo X hace. en ese momento, había uno en un parque, creando caos.

Amu, Doremi y sus charas llegaron al parque, para ver al huevo. era...

"Un guardian X!"dijo Dia."es el guardian de una persona quien ha negado lo que es este chara. lo se, fui una."

"Ya te dije que lo siento! estaba bajo mucha presión y-"Dijo Amu, pero Miki la interrumpi y dijo:

"eso no importa ahora! debemos purificar ese chara antes de que nazca!"

"si. Doremi, observa y entra en la pelea cuando quieras."Dijo Amu, mientras se acercaba a Ran y dijo:

"lista?"

"claro, amu-chan!"

_**atashi no kokoro, unlock!**_

_**chara nari, amulet heart!**_

"Wow." fue lo unico que pudo decir Doremi.

"No es momento de 'wow'! debemos ayudarles!"dijo Majoremi.

"pero como? no se luchar y ella seguro lo tiene controlado."

"AMU!" gritó Suu. al parecer el huevo guardian X se abrió con fuerza, enviando a Amu lejos de el.

"Amu, estas-" dijo Doremi, cuando vi el chara. este era una chica, con lentes grandes, del tamaño de sus ojos y un cbello cafe, recogido en dos colas de caballo. sin embargo, su atuendo sorprendió a Doremi. el chara estaba usando un traje de aprendiz naranja, con un color oscuro en algunos lugares de la falda, y, en su cabello llebava el simbolo real de Majo-kai, bajo una X negra. Doremi reconoció ese cuerpo y, dudando, dijo:

"Ha-Hazuki-chan?"

"no Doremi-chan, soy Majoki, el chara magico de Hazuki, quien me negó. creo que puedes escucharla aún..."

"es inutil." dijo una voz, que Doremi escuchó.

"esa voz...quien es?" dijo Amu.

"es... mi amiga, Hazuki. te hablé de ella, recuerdas?"

"si. ella era bruja, verdad?"

"..." Doremi no dacia nada porque seguia escuchando la voz de Hazuki, que decía:

"Aunque quiera, no puedo... volver a ser bruja... y ahora me separaron de mis amigos y de Doremi-chan...es mi fin... no puedo-"

"BASTA!"gritó Doremi.

el chara se detuvo, mientras Doremi decía:

"es cierto. no podemos volver a ser brujas, pero este no es el fin! la vida sigue, y tenemos que seguir con ella! yo... yo... YO NO CREO QUE PIENSES ASÍ!"

en ese momento, el medallon de Doremi brilló con una gran fuerza.

"ahora! di 'atashi no kokoro, unlock'!"dijo Majoremi.

"ahora!" dijeron Hana, Altezza y los charas de Amu.

"n-no se aún que pasa, pero lo haré!" Dijo Doremi.

**_atashi no kokoro, unlock!_**

el traje de Doremi se transformó en el de una aprendiz de bruja, rosado. sin embargo este era una combinación de los trajes de Motto(el pecho), Dokkan (las botas) y el original (la falda).

**_chara nari, magical note!_**

"que pasó?" pregunt Doremi.

"es un chara nari!"dijo Majoremi, dentro de Doremi, y, antes de poder decir nada más dijo:"y antes de decir nada, nos fusionamos, asi que somos uno en este momento."

"y ahora que? Amu se desmayó por ese golpe, no podrá hacer nada!" Dijo Miki.

"no se preocupen! Doremi y yo nos ocuparemos!" dijo Majoremi.

"que! y que se supone que haga yo?" Dijo Doremi.

"nada! es inutil que hagas algo! Hazuki no me quiere, y no te entrometerás!" gritó Majoki X, mientras realizaba un hechizo:

_kageyama ni kage ni! crea un monstruo de oscuridad!_

el hechizo creó una especie de pulpo hecho de sombras, el cual atacó a Doremi. afortunadamente, ella pudo esquivarlo a tiempo.

"ahora, trata de hacer un hechizo con tu poron!" Dijo Majoremi, mientras Doremi hacia aparecer un peperuto poron, como la ultima vez, pero este era más largo.

"de acuerdo!"

_Pirika charai! detén al monstruo! _

al momento de terminar la frase, el poron brill , y al desaparecer el brillo, el monstruo desapareció y Majoki X estaba debilitada.

"ahora, purifícala!"gritó Miki.

"pero como?" Preguntó Doremi.

""piensa en la felicidad que otorgará ese huevo en ella, cuando esté purificado! piensa en tu amiga, piensa... piensa en-"Dijo Altezza, pero Hana la interrumpió y dijo:

"Piensa... PIENSA EN TODOS LOS MOMENTOS FELICES QUE HAS TENIDO CON HAZUKI-MAMA!"

"los... momentos felices... no los olvidaré!"

**_pirika charai! purification!_**

el poron de Doremi dibujó un corazón de magia en el aire.

**_LOCK ON!_**

en ese momento, Doremi, disparó el corazón hacia Majoki X, quien no pudo evitar el disparo de energia. ese disparo rompió la X del chara y, cuando la luz a partir del chara se bajó, apareció Majoki, aunque su cabello era mas claro y con una sola cola de caballo con un moño naranja, las partes oscuras se volvieron claras y el simbolo de majo-kai ya no tenía la X.

"gracias... Doremi-chan."dijo Majoki, con su voz y la de Hazuki juntas. luego se encapsuló en un huevo parecido al de Majoremi, solo que naranja. este huevo flotó y llegó a las manos de una muchacha, parecida a Majoki.

"eh?, Hazuki?"

"si! no creí que te vería aquí!" dijo Hazuki.

"pero... como?"

"bueno, cuando me mudé aquí-"

"espera," dijo Doremi "no ibas a ir a la academia de chicas Karin?"

"s-si, pero movieron la escuela de locación de pronto. parecía... magia." dijo Hazuki, viendo a Hana. lo que sucedió después fue parecido a cuando Hana y Doremi se encontraron.

despues del reencuentro, y de que Amu despertara, Doremi le pregunto a Hana "y, Hana... la reina tuvo algo que ver en esto, verdad?"

"N-no, Doremi-mama, po-porque..." Hana trató de que no la descubrieran, pero al final, se rindió y dijo "ok, si. ella movió la academia con su magia y la del consejo. Jou-sama dijo que Hana estaría con sus otras mamas."

"CON... LAS... DEMAS!"Hazuki y Doremi dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"quieres decir que las otras 'mamas' de Hana estarán aqui?" pregunto Amu.

"si! Hana y sus mamas estarán juntas otra vez!" dijo Hana, después de escuchar un golpe en el suelo. Hazuki, Dodo, Hazuki e incluso Majoremi se habían desmayado, por la noticia.

ese iba a ser un largo año para todos...


	4. un nuevo poder y una vieja amiga!

en la casa de Amu, la chicas estaban descansando, despues de que Hazuki le pidiera permiso a Baaya(su ama de llaves). verán, Baaya fue la unica que pudo mudarse con Hazuki, ya que sus padres tenian que quedarse en Misora, para trabajar, y filmar escenas.

"entonces..."dijo Hazuki"las demas vendrán pronto, o me equivoco?"

"si! Hana le preguntó a Jou-sama y las mamas de ella llegarán en esta semana." dijo Toto. "de hecho..."

en ese momento, alguien golpeó la puerta en la casa.

"ah, yo voy!" dijo Poppu, mientras se dirigia hacia la puerta.

"de hecho que?" preguntó Suu.

"ya verán... hihihi." dijo Dodo, a lo cual Altezza dijo: "es mejor que les digas, Dodo."

"ya, que viene ahora es..." dijo Dodo, mientras hacia un suspenso increible, como si algo deberia pasar en ese momento.

"es..." reptió Majoremi.

"es..." dijo Toto, animando el suspenso.

"es..." dijo Hana, riendo para sus adentros.

("es nada! que la trama continue!" dijo el autor, a lo cual Hana, Toto y Dodo respondieron"... ok, ok... malo.")

"EHH!? QUE HACES AQUI?!" se escucho un grito, con un acento de Osaka. Doremi y Hazuki conocian muy bien de quien venia.

"será ella?" le dijo Hazuki a Doremi.

"creo que si!" respondió Doremi, emocionada. antes de que Amu o sus charas dijeran algo, Doremi y Hazuki corrieron a la puerta, donde una chica de cabello azul hasta sus hombros, atado en un par de colas de caballo y una Poppu en shock estaban paradas en ella. las dos Ojamajos vieron a la chica a la cara. los gritos que se escucharon, se escucharon en toda Seiyo:

"AI-CHAN?!"

"CHICAS?!"

* * *

Yaya desperto en el suelo con el grito, junto a su chara Pepe.

"que paso, Yaya?" preguntó Pepe.

"no debe ser nada importante, quizas mi hermanito llorando por comida o algo." dijo Yaya."ademas, quiero dormir! empezamos clases esta semana, y quiero dormir lo mas que pueda!"

"yo tambien! dulces sueños!" dijo Pepe, antes de entrar a su huevo a dormir.

* * *

"que-que hacen aqui?!" dijo una muy confusa Aiko.

"bueno, yo vivo aqui, con mis primas, y Poppu." dijo Doremi, viendo a Poppu en el suelo, desmayada.

"y yo voy a estudiar aqui." dijo Hazuki."que hay de ti, Ai-chan?"

"bueno, mi mama consiguio un mejor empleo en un hospital en esta ciudad, y mi papa consiguio empleo en una empresa de taxis. fue como si la suerte estuviera de nuestro lado, como si..."

"como si fuera magia, verdad?" dijo Hazuki, de una. detras de ella, Majoremi y Majoki, quien habia despertado de su huevo hace un tiempo, vieron a Aiko.

"si... como lo supiste?" dijo Aiko, sin saber que la veian.

"tuvimos el presentimiento de que ser a asi, despues de que vimos a alguien..." dijo Doremi. justo en ese momento, Hana bajó por las escaleras, junto con Amu,mientras decia "ya puedo ver a Ai-mama? por favor?"

"ya, calmate, Hana-chan. aunque seas una bebe, comportate como una niña de tu edad!" dijo Amu, pensando que la personalidad de Hana, de algun modo,le recordaba a Yaya.

* * *

"ACHOO!" estornudó Yaya, a n durmiendo. ni siquiera se despertó al sentirse estornudar.

* * *

"para su defensa, esta actuando conforme a su edad, Amu-chan." dijo Miki, con su aire de sabelotodo.

"callate, Miki!" le gritó Amu a la chara creativa.

"ya, no tienes que enojarte tanto, Amu-chan." le dijo Dia.

"si, ya conoces a Miki, con su personalidad de sabelotodo,es normal!" dijo Ran, con lo cual Miki se enojó demasiado.

"y tu no sabes nada de nada!"

"ya verás!"

por suerte, Amu logró separarlas, aunque no pudo evitar que Aiko la viera, un poco extrañada.

"que..."

"hehehe..."

"QUE SON ESAS COSAS?!"

"...EHHHH?!" Gritaron todas. de nuevo, el grito se escucho en Seiyo.

* * *

"eh? Hinamori-san? Amu...-chan?" dijo Tadase, mientras dormia. aunque Amu no seria su novia, por Ikuto, su amigo y novio de Amu, el aun pensaba en ella, y mucho...

* * *

"c-como puedes ver a nuestras charas?" pregunt amu, en shock, al igual que tres de sus charas. Dia solo estaba algo sorprendida. en cuanto a las demas... bueno, las demas estaban tratando de que Poppu despertara.

"mmm... no tendrás un huevo chara, verdad?" dijo Dia.

"se refieren... a esto?" dijo Aiko, mostrando un huevo Azul, con el simbolo de Majo-kai en el centro. "creí que Hana me lo habia enviado para recordarla, y bueno..."

"no, es tu supuesto yo, tu shugo chara!" dijo Suu.

"ves? te lo dije! por que no me querías creer?" dijo una voz. dado como Dodo reia, Doremi sabía de quien era. era Mimi, el Hada de Aiko, en su forma adulta.

"porque no creía que mi verdadero yo podría presentarse como un huevo!" dijo Aiko, un poco enojada. "ojala no hubiera visto ese especial de los Battle Rangers..."

"eh?! tu tambien? eh?! tu tambien?" dijeron Doremi y Hazuki, primero a Aiko, y luego entre si.

"eso es raro, no creen?" dijo Miki, a lo cual las dem s charas asintieron.

"eso fue el trabajo de Jou-sama!" dijo Hana, a lo cual todas voltearon a verla. Aiko le hizo el mismo recibimiento que hicieron Doremi y Hazuki, y luego le pregunto "como asi que fue el trabajo de Jou-sama?"

"bueno, Jou-sama hizo que todas las mamas de Hana pudieran ver la maratón de los Battle Rangers, sea cual fuera el sitio en donde estaban." dijo Altezza. de pronto, Miki se levantó, como si hubiera sentido algo terrible.

"Amu, siento un Huevo X cerca!" dijo, nerviosa. "... no, no es un Huevo X, es un huevo enigma!"

"un huevo enigma? pero cre que solo Lulu podía crearlos!" dijo Amu.

"ese huevo converte a las personas en versiones raras de si mismos, con base a sus sueños, cierto?" dijo Doremi, a lo cual Amu asintió.

"bueno," dijo Majoremi. "no nos quedemos paradas aqui, sin hacer nada, vamos!"

todas asintieron, y, dejando a Poppu al cuidado de Ami (estaba dormida, que iban a hacer?) salieron corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el huevo enigma.

* * *

en la plaza de los artistas(donde actuaban todos los artistas callejeros) habia un muchacho de cabello verde, camisa lavanda y ojos sin vida tocando un Jazz muy extraño. las personas cerca a el se desmayaban en cuanto oian el sonido de este.

cuando Doremi, Amu y las demás llegaron al parque, se asombraron del porque de esa musica. era alguien que Hazuki conocia muy bien...

"M-MASARU?!"

"oh, hola, Hazuki. te gusta mi ritmo?" dijo Masaru Yada, amigo y novio de Hazuki.

"ya basta, Masaru!" dijo Doremi. "no ves que haces sufrir a esta gente?"

"lo que hago es permitirles escuchar mi musica, y nadie me detendra en eso!" en ese momento, un Huevo Chara rojo, con un signo de interrogación en su centro, apareció sobre Masaru, creció, y se lo trag .

"q-que le pasó a Masaru?!" preguntó Aiko, atonita.

"esta hacendo un Chara Nari con su Huevo enigma." dijo Dia.

"esto es muy malo!" dijo Ran. en ese momento, el huevo se rompió, y de el salió Masaru,con ropas diferentes. llevaba una ropa de jazzista negra, y sus ojos eran de un color rojo oscuro. además de eso, en el sombrero verde que llevaba, tenia una incognita blanca en ella.

**_Chara Nari, Jazz Dream!_**

"Jazz Dream?" dijo Hazuki, preocupada.

"ahora, todos escucharán mi musica!" Dijo Masaru, antes de volar hacia el entro de la ciudad.

"vamos, Doremi!" dijo Amu, sosteniendo a Miki en la palma de su mano.

"ok!" dijo Doremi, sosteniendo a Majoremi.

**_Atashi no Kokoro, Unlock!_**

**_Chara Nari, Amulet Spade!_**

**_Chara Nari, Magical Note!_**

"Hazuki, Aiko, siganos!" dijo Doremi. despues de esto, ella y Amu invocaron sus objetos para volar. Amu invocó unos patines y Doremi invocó una escoba.

**_Heart Speed!_**

**_Maho Broom!_**

Doremi y Amu volaron a la dirección a la cual Masaru voló, seguidas de las demás chicas y charas.

* * *

en el centro de la ciudad, todas las personas en las calles estaban quedando dormidas por la musica de Masaru.

"si... si! disfruten de mi musica!" dijo Masaru, tocando una melodia triste, la cual hizo que los que no dormian, empezaran a llorar. "Mi musica... TODOS LA DISFRUTARÁN!" gritó, antes de que Amu, Doremi y las demás llegaran.

"detente, Masaru!" dijo Hazuki. "no eres como cuando nos enamoramos!"

"yo solo quiero que todos escuchen mi musica, para que sean felices!" dijo Masaru, antes de enviar una onda de musica hacia las chicas.

"Doremi, protegelas, ahora!" Amu le ordenó a Doremi. Doremi puso una barrera magica alrededor de ella y los demás, mientras Amu invocaba una batuta en forma de nota de sol y atacaba.

_**Prism Music!**_

de la batuta salieron varias notas musicales, que chocaron con las ondas sonoras de Masaru, contrarrestándolas. Masaru vovió a lanzar otro ataque, pero Amu siguió contraatacando, una y otra vez.

"no... me... detendré!" grit Masaru, mientras lanzaba mas ataques, mas rapidos.

"y... yo... tampoco!" dijo Amu, mientras seguia contraatacando. sin embargo, se estaba haciendo mas dficil, e, incluso, dejó pasar una de las ondas, la cual impactó el escudo de magia de Doremi, rompiendolo en el proceso.

"Doremi-chan!" gritó Amu, sin darse cuenta de los ataques de Masaru, los cuales dieron de lleno. el ataque lanzó a Amu cerca de las demás, con dolor, el suficiente para que no pudiera moverse, y la transformación con Miki se desactivara.

"Masaru-san... tu no eres asi!" gritó Doremi."entiende que la musica es para que todos la disfruten, no solo para que tu la disfrutes!"

"lo crees, en serio? estoy tan feliz!" dijo una vocesita en la mente de Doremi. tanto ella como Majoremi la escucharon.

"escuchaste eso, Doremi-chan?"

"si... tu tambien lo escuchaste?"

"si... no creerás..."

en ese momento, el huevo azul de Doremi flotó en frente de ella, y se rompió, mostrando a una chica de cabello largo negro, una camisa amarilla, una falda del mismo color, y diseños musicales en sus guantes, sus botas, y su ropa.

"mi... segundo chara?" preguntó Doremi.

"si! me llamo Muse! y soy una gran musica no tengo que decir por que nací, porque soy genial y Doremi sabe que es por la musica!" dijo la chara, con gran energia.

"muse, eh?" Doremi no podia evitar sentir que conocia ese nombre.

"dijo el por que nacio sin saberlo..." Dijo Majoremi. si no hubieran estado fusionadas, se hubiera podido ver el rostro de Majoremi, con una gota gigane de sudor.

"permiteme ayudarte, Doremi-chan!" dijo Muse, preparandose para un chara nari.

"de acuerdo! estas lista, Majoremi?" dijo Doremi.

"por supuesto, Dremi-chan!" Dijo Majoremi, antes de separarse de Doremi.

"vamos..." empezó Doremi.

"allá!" dijo Muse.

_**Atashi no Kokoro, Unlock!**_

Doremi adquirió una ropa de artista, como Amulet Spade, solo que con mas diseños de musica en el pecho, y era amarillo.

**_Chara Nari, Music Note!_**

"Sugoi, Doremi-chan!" dijo Aiko, impresionada por ver un cambio de personalidad tan cerca.

"verdad? mis transformaciones son geniales!" dijo Muse, en el cuerpo de Doremi, lo cual hizo que ella y Majoremi sudaran una gota grande.

"no me detendrán! mis canciones llegarán al mundo entero!" dijo Masaru, quien lanzó un ataque hacia la recien transformada Doremi, la cual lo esquivó.

"entiende, la musica es para hacer a todos felices!" gritó Doremi. "mira a tu alrededor! crees que estas personas se ven felices?" dijo, mostrando a las personas afectadas por las diferentes melodias.

"yo... yo solo queria hacer a todos felices con mi musica, como a Hazuki..." dijo Masaru, algo nervioso.

"y lo estan, cuando tocas del corazón." dijo Doremi. "recuerdas la primera vez que tu y Hazuki tocaron sus instrumentos juntos? solo debes seguir el ritmo de tu corazón, tal como en ese momento, y podrás dar felicidad al mundo!"

"felicidad... al mundo?" Dijo Masaru. en ese momento, la interrogación en susombrero cambió de forma, hasta convertirse en una X blanca.

"ahora, Doremi-chan!" dijo Muse.

"Ok!"

**_colorful music!_**

__Doremi usó una batuta que tenia en la mano, para formar una especie de piano musical.

**__****_Do,Re,Mi,Fa,Sol,La,Si!_**

al tocar cada una de las notas, rayos de luz, provenientes del teclado, llegaron a Masaru, y lo rodearon.

**__****__****_Do! Finale!_**

al tocar la ultima nota, un rayo de luz atravezó a Masaru, purificando su huevo, y volviendolo a el a la normalidad.

al despertar Masaru, Hazuki y las demas estaban bien y a salvo. y con los demas me refiero al resto de personas en seiyo, afectadas por la musica.

"oh, hola, Fujiwara." Hazuki sonrió. sabía que su novio habia regresado a la normalidad. "que hago aqui?"

"te desmayaste mientras tocabas tu trompeta, y Hazuki-chan te encontró." dijo Amu.

"estas bien, Masaru?" le preguntó Hazuki a su novio.

"si, ahora que estas aqui, conmigo." dijo Masaru, y besó a Hazuki en la frente, lo que causó que Amu y Doremi se pusieran celosas.

"si solo mi novio llegara de improviso..." murmuraron las dos, en unisono.

"Fujiwara..." dijo Masaru, inmediatamente."podrias... tocar conmigo?"

"... si! y podremos hacer felices a quienes nos escuchen!" dijo Hazuki, con un brillo en sus ojos. Msaru sonrió, y empezaron a tocar,una melodia que Amu y sus charas conocian de promera mano, 'Heartful Song'.

_"ellos dos estan tan felices juntos..."_ pensó Doremi._"si tan solo mi novio estuviera aqui..."_

* * *

en unos arboles cercanos, una figura veía la conmovedora escena, mientras decía "no hay caso, esta Doremi tiene todavia mas luz en su corazón que la anterior... quizas la que viaja entre mundos..."

dicho esto, desapareció, sin dejar rastro.

* * *

_**finalmente, lo acabé! tenia planeado postearlo hace algun tiempo, pero bueno! no habia podido elegir el final adecuado!**_

_**esta vez, hice referencia a dos amigos de Amu, Yaya y Tadase. ellos y los demás guardianes aparecerán pronto en la historia, asi que no se preocupen!**_

_**otra vez ese sujeto... que querrá con una Doremi, eh? si siguen mi historia, "Ojamajo Cure", sabrán que ese tipo es un personaje de una secuela a otra historia mia, "Ojamajo Mirai". cuando acabe la historia actual, seguiré con esa, asi que aún tengo mucho que hacer!**_

_**Sorio: de que hablas, eh? solo debes acabar la historia!**_

**_Yo: no seas tonto! son cerca de 15 capitulos, y solo voy en el seis! además estoy traduciendo al español la historia, asi que no te quejes, regresa a tu historia, y NO ROMPAS MÁS LA CUARTA PARED, POR FAVOR!_**

**_Sorio: vale, me regreso a mi historia... solo no esperes que me quede en ella, entendido? *desaparece*_**

**_Yo: espera, tu! algun dia, el me las pagará... bueno por ahora me despido._**

**_Mark fuera, Paz!_**


	5. el nacimiento de Spirit y un gato negro!

al dia siguiente, Doremi, Hazuki, Hana, Poppu, Amu, sus charas y Aiko estaban en la calle, buscando  
que hacer. fue complicado explicarle a Aiko lo que ocurria y lo que habia pasado con Masaru. ahora  
estaban conociendo la ciudad donde vivirian, y buscndo de paso a Onpu y a Momoko, en caso de que  
hubieran llegado.

"vamos a este sitio! venden filete muy barato!"

desafortunadamente, Doremi estaba mas ocupada en comer que nada.

"apoyo a Doremi-mama! comamos algo!"

y el hecho de que Hana "heredara" el hambre de su mama no ayudaba en mucho.

"Doremi-chan, aún no es hora de comer!" dijo Suu.

"no puedes razonar con ellas, Suu." dijo Dodo.

"es cierto. cuando Hana piensa en comida no puede pensar en nada mas." dijo Altezza.

"oigan!" exclamaron las dos chicas mencionadas, antes de que sus estomagos rugieran.

"y yo tambien tengo hambre!" exclamó Majoremi, sobre una de las coletas de Doremi."no podemos  
detenernos en un sitio a comer?"

"de acuerdo, chicas, nos detendremos a comer algo." dijo Amu, suspirando, y pensando 'juro que los  
demás no tienen sobrinas magicas, o tienen que soportar esto.' "hay un buen lugar por aqui, asi que  
ahi nos detendremos."

"Gracias, Amu-chan!" exclamaron la bruja, la Chara y Doremi a la vez, logrando ganar una gran gota  
de sudor de cada ser magico y ser humano cerca a ellas.

"onee-chan..." dijo Poppu, su gota de sudor la mas grande junto con la de Amu y Muse.

"bien, aqui estamos!" Amu las habia llevado a un bonito restaurante de Ramen, uno que albergaba unos  
recuerdos algo... preciados, por asi decirlo.

"es un... bonito sitio." dijo Hazuki.

Amu sonrió, y dijo "si, verdad? me recuerda cuando-"

"gané esta vez! rindete Utau!" dijo una voz, interrumpiendo a Amu.

"oh, si?! quiero mas! el mejor de 55 gana!" dijo otra voz. ambas eran muy conocidas para Amu, y  
Poppu conocia una de esas voces.

"oh? creia que ellos se habian cansado de esos concursos." dijo Ran.

"bueno, ya los conoces, si se rata de Ramen, ellos no tienen fondo." dijo Miki, sonriendo.

"a ellos les gusta mucho el Ramen..." dijo Dia.

"creo que son al ramen como mi prima es al filete." dijo Amu, viendo el origen de la conmoción. ahi  
estaban, un par de amigos de ella. Kukai, ex-Guardian(silla del Jack) y as en los deportes, y Utau,  
una Pop idol, un poco mayor que Onpu, y una estrella en nuevo acenso. junto a ellos, sus Charas,  
Daichi(Chara de Kukai), Eru e Iru(Charas de Utau) estaban jugando a las atrapadas, aunque parecia  
mas un escape del tridente de Iru.

"oigan, chicos!" Amu los llamó, mientras ellos acababan la 54ª ronda de comer ramen.

Kukai tragó y fue el primero en responder. "oh? Oh, Hinamori-chan! como estas?"

"bien, bien. y tu, Utau?" dijo Amu viendo a la estrella, quien acababa de comerse su Ramen.

"bien. y tu, como has estado? mi hermano te ha hablado ultimamente?"

"tu sabes que el esta viajando por el mundo, buscando a tu Papa, asi que no espero que llame  
seguido." dijo Amu.

"ok, cuando le hables de nuevo, dile que seguiré buscando su amor!" exclamó Utau, para el asombro de  
aquellos que no tenian un Shugo Chara hace una semana.

"si, por supuesto. le diré que lo extrañas." dijo Amu, como si lo que dijo fuera lo mas normal en el  
mundo.

"gracias. y quienes son ellas?" preguntó Utau, refiriendose a las Ojamajos.

"oh, ella es mi prima Doremi, y sus amigas." dijo Amu. en ese momento, las Charas de Utau se fijaron  
en Doremi, haciendo que ella retocediera un poco, aunque ni las Charas ni Utau se dieron cuenta.

"vaya, es igualita a su prima." dijo Eru.

"y parece igual de torpe." concluyó Iru.

"Oye!" reclamaron las dos chicas, asombrando al mini-angel y al mini-demonio.

"oh, si. ellas tienen Charas tambien." dijo Amu.

"cuales son las posibilidades de que hayan dos personas en la misma familia con charas?" preguntó  
Utau.

"bueno, Nagihiko y Nadeshiko tienen a Rhythm y a Temari, asi que puede ser posible." dijo Amu con  
una sonrisa. Kukai sonrió falsamente, mientras decia "si... como ellos..."

"hola! soy Majoremi!" Majoremi fue la primera en presentarse.

"y yo soy Muse!" dijo la segunda chara."tenemos otra hermana, pero esta durmiendo, no ha salido aun.  
pero estoy ansiosa por que eso ocurra!"

"y cuales son las probabilidades de que la familiar tenga el mismo numero de Charas que su otro  
familiar? me refiero a cuando Amu conoció a las chicas." Murmuró Kukai, viendo a las charas.

"hola, soy Majoki, encantada de conocerlos." Majoki salió de su huevo y se presentó a los dos  
humanos y a los tres charas.

"me llamo Aiko. mi huevo aun no empolla, pero tengo uno!" dijo Aiko.

"lo mismo para mi. hola, soy la hermanita de Dremi, Poppu." Poppu dijo.

"me llamo Hazuki Fujiwara. mucho gusto." Hazuki se presentó.

"gusto en conocerlas. me llamo Kukai Souma, as de los deportes!" se presentó Kukai, ganandose una  
gota de sudor grande de parte de los charas y de Amu.

"vamos!"exclamó Daichi."si no fuera por mi, no fueras tan bueno!"

"si.. si lo se." dijo Kukai. esta vez la gota apareció en su cabeza.

"creo que deberia presentarme." dijo Utau."mucho gusto, soy-"

"ERES LA SUPER ESTRELLA, HOSHINA UTAU!" dijo Poppu, y luego se desmayó. Doremi no pudo evitar sentir  
que eso le era muy familiar.

"no le hagan mucho caso, ella es fan tuya desde hace mucho tiempo." dijo Doremi.

"hmm, asi que es eso, eh?" dijo Utau, una sonrisa en su rostro. luego volteó a ver a Doremi, y dijo  
"al parecer tu familia tiene mejor gusto musical que tu, Amu."

"que quieres decir con eso?!" replicó Amu.

"nada, nada." dijo la estrella. "de todas formas, denme presentarles a nuestros Charas."

"Hola! soy Eru, un angel del amor!" dijo la angel-chara, lo que hizo que las chicas sudaran la  
gota.

"callate!" gritó Iru, golpeando a Eru hacia una pared cercana. "Me llamo Iru, la demonia del rock!"  
la gota de las chicas aumentó.

"como sea, yo soy Dachi, el Chara de Kukai, y el mejor deportista Chara!" dijo el Chara de Kukai.

"oh, no, yo soy la mejor deportista chara!" exclamó Ran, enojada.

"oh, si? quieres probar?" dijo Daichi, con sus ojos en llamas.

"de acuerdo! chara Change a Kukai, yo Chara Change a Amu, y entonces veremos quien es mejor!" dijo  
Ran, con sus ojos mas flameantes que los de Daichii.

"eh? eeeh?" dijeron los dos involucrados.

"de acuerdo! en la cancha cerca de aqui, en 10 minutos!" dijo Daichi.

"y nosotros no tenemos un voto en esto?" dijo Amu, al parecer sin ser oida.

"de acuerdo! vamos, Amu-chan!"

"a moverse, Kukai!"

en todo eso, Utau habia acabado su 60º plato de Ramen, mientras las Charas de todos(ecxepto Daichi y  
Ran, obviamente) estaban jugando cartas, que Miki habia traido. el resto... bueno, digamos que la  
gota de sudor de todos se habria combinado y formado una super gota, si eso fuera posible. Daichi y  
Ran arrastraron a sus dueños al sitio, y los demás los siguieron.

en la cancha, Amu y Kukai estaban listos, ambos en ambos lados de la cancha, y los Chara changes  
activos.

"ahora verás! soy la mejor en lo que hago, y lo que hago-" dijo Ran, pero Daichi la interrumpió.

"es perder! nadie es mejor que yo en esto!" gritó el chara masculino. Amu se preguntó como se metió  
en eso, y Kukai tambien.

"bien, quien anote un gol, gana!" declaró Aiko, el arbitro del'juego'."preparados? listos? ya!"

a la señal de 'Ya!' los dos chicos corrieron a la pelota, con sus charas animandolos. Doremi veía la  
velocidad, habilidad y espiritu de ambos, y se puso algo celosa.

'ay, desearia poder hacer eso tambien...' se dijo a si misma.

"entonces por que no lo intentas?"

"huh? Majoremi, Muse, dijeron algo?" preguntó la Ojamajo. las charas negaron con la cabeza.

"oh no, aqui vamos..." dijo Doremi.

"de una chica poco atletica a una deportista extrema! Chara Change!"

en la cabeza de Doremi, su broche normal cambio a un simbolo de un triangulo invertido bajo otro  
triangulo, y Doremi corrió a la cancha, arrebatandole el balón a Kukai, quien lo tenia. luego  
atravesó las defensas de Amu, para terminar lanzando el balón a una velocidad que ropió la malla.

"y asi es como se hace, niños!" finalizó Doremi, antes de que su broche regresara a la normalidad, y  
Doremi se sonrojara.

"wow! eso fue increible, Doremi-chan!" declaró Aiko. Hazuki asintió.

"no fue su poder, fue el de su chara." declaró Dia.

"pero nosotras no hicimos nada, y, aunque lo hicieramos, Doremi-chan no seria buena en deportes!"  
dijo Majoremi.

"oohh! al fin nuestra hermana saldrá!" dijo Muse emocionada.

"que me pasó?" exclamó Doremi. Kukai y Amu cancelaron sus Chara Change, y corrieron a verla.

"Wow, por que no me dijiste que tu prima tenia tales habilidades?" preguntó Kukai.

"porque no las tiene!" dijo Amu.

"ahora si!" dijo el ultimo huevo de Doremi, que flotó hacia ella, y se rompió. de el salió una  
pequeña chara, con un atuendo de color amarillo, camiseta corta, pantalones cortos de carrera, y  
tennis, ademas de color rojo en sus ojos y cabello. la chara se estiró, como si estuviera  
preparandose para una carrera, y le dijo a Doremi: "hola! soy spirit, tu tercer chara, y la mas  
fuerte de los Charas!"

"hola, me llamo Muse, y ella es Majoremi, la mas torpe de las Charas." dijo Muse, irritando a  
Majoremi."somos tus hermanas."

"bueno, mucho gusto!" Spirit exclamó, tendiendo su mano a las dos charas. las dos la tomaron, y  
sonrieron.

'que lindo momento...' Doremi pensó. 'espero que nadie o nada lo arruine...'

"UN MOMENTO!" Daichi y Ran gritaron al unisono."YO SOY EL MEJOR DEPORTISTA CHARA!" se vieron entre  
si, con ojos furiosos."NO, NO LO ERES! SI, SI LO SOY! DEJA DE COPIARME!"

"quieren probarlo? sin nuestros dueños de por medio?" Spirit retó a los charas.

"por que no pensamos eso antes?" dijo Daichi.

"no lo se." dijo Ran. Kukai y Amu sudaron una gota gigante ante esos comentarios.

"entonces, aceptan?" Spirit preguntó.

"claro!" los dos charas dijeron. luego armaron una pequeña cancha de futbol y Suu, Majoremi y Majoki  
hicieron tres pelotas de futbol pequeñas.

"bien! quien meta un gol primero, gana!" Spirit explicó. "listos?"

"preparado!" Daichi exclamó.

"lista!" Ran declaró.

Dia, quien era la juez, estaba lista. "en sus marcas... listos... FUERA!"

los tres charas empezaron a correr, manejando sus balones con sus pies. Ran iba adelante, sin  
embargo Daichi y Spirit estaban acercandose.

"si, y AHORA!" Ran declaró, mientras disparaba hacia la porteria. desafortunadamente, la chara falló  
su tiro.

"ha, ahora es mi TURNO!" Daichi esclamó, disparando. desafortunadamente, el balón golpeó en el palo  
de la porteria.

"que pobres!" Spirit dijo."ahora, es mi TURNO!" exclamó, mientras disparaba hacia el centro de la  
porteria...

solo para ser detenida por un Chara gato que estaba flotando, impactandole en la cara.

"ese es... YORU?!" Miki exclamó.

"por que detuviste ese gol perfecto?!" preguntó Spirit, enojada.

"PERFECTO-NYA? CASI ME DEJAS SIN DIENTES-NYA!" Yoru exclamó. los dos Charas empezaron a sacar  
chispas de sus ojos.

"pero, si Yoru esta aqui..." pensó Kukai.

"entonces..." Utau dijo.

"si, he vuelto." dijo una voz , que vino de un muchacho de cabello azul, un poco mayor que Utau y  
Kukai. el novio de Amu.

"IKUTO?!"

al dia siguiente, Doremi, Hazuki, Hana, Poppu, Amu, sus charas y Aiko estaban en la calle, buscando  
que hacer. fue complicado explicarle a Aiko lo que ocurria y lo que habia pasado con Masaru. ahora  
estaban conociendo la ciudad donde vivirian, y buscndo de paso a Onpu y a Momoko, en caso de que  
hubieran llegado.

"vamos a este sitio! venden filete muy barato!"

desafortunadamente, Doremi estaba mas ocupada en comer que nada.

"apoyo a Doremi-mama! comamos algo!"

y el hecho de que Hana "heredara" el hambre de su mama no ayudaba en mucho.

"Doremi-chan, aún no es hora de comer!" dijo Suu.

"no puedes razonar con ellas, Suu." dijo Dodo.

"es cierto. cuando Hana piensa en comida no puede pensar en nada mas." dijo Altezza.

"oigan!" exclamaron las dos chicas mencionadas, antes de que sus estomagos rugieran.

"y yo tambien tengo hambre!" exclamó Majoremi, sobre una de las coletas de Doremi."no podemos  
detenernos en un sitio a comer?"

"de acuerdo, chicas, nos detendremos a comer algo." dijo Amu, suspirando, y pensando 'juro que los  
demás no tienen sobrinas magicas, o tienen que soportar esto.' "hay un buen lugar por aqui, asi que  
ahi nos detendremos."

"Gracias, Amu-chan!" exclamaron la bruja, la Chara y Doremi a la vez, logrando ganar una gran gota  
de sudor de cada ser magico y ser humano cerca a ellas.

"onee-chan..." dijo Poppu, su gota de sudor la mas grande junto con la de Amu y Muse.

"bien, aqui estamos!" Amu las habia llevado a un bonito restaurante de Ramen, uno que albergaba unos  
recuerdos algo... preciados, por asi decirlo.

"es un... bonito sitio." dijo Hazuki.

Amu sonrió, y dijo "si, verdad? me recuerda cuando-"

"gané esta vez! rindete Utau!" dijo una voz, interrumpiendo a Amu.

"oh, si?! quiero mas! el mejor de 55 gana!" dijo otra voz. ambas eran muy conocidas para Amu, y  
Poppu conocia una de esas voces.

"oh? creia que ellos se habian cansado de esos concursos." dijo Ran.

"bueno, ya los conoces, si se rata de Ramen, ellos no tienen fondo." dijo Miki, sonriendo.

"a ellos les gusta mucho el Ramen..." dijo Dia.

"creo que son al ramen como mi prima es al filete." dijo Amu, viendo el origen de la conmoción. ahi  
estaban, un par de amigos de ella. Kukai, ex-Guardian(silla del Jack) y as en los deportes, y Utau,  
una Pop idol, un poco mayor que Onpu, y una estrella en nuevo acenso. junto a ellos, sus Charas,  
Daichi(Chara de Kukai), Eru e Iru(Charas de Utau) estaban jugando a las atrapadas, aunque parecia  
mas un escape del tridente de Iru.

"oigan, chicos!" Amu los llamó, mientras ellos acababan la 54ª ronda de comer ramen.

Kukai tragó y fue el primero en responder. "oh? Oh, Hinamori-chan! como estas?"

"bien, bien. y tu, Utau?" dijo Amu viendo a la estrella, quien acababa de comerse su Ramen.

"bien. y tu, como has estado? mi hermano te ha hablado ultimamente?"

"tu sabes que el esta viajando por el mundo, buscando a tu Papa, asi que no espero que llame  
seguido." dijo Amu.

"ok, cuando le hables de nuevo, dile que seguiré buscando su amor!" exclamó Utau, para el asombro de  
aquellos que no tenian un Shugo Chara hace una semana.

"si, por supuesto. le diré que lo extrañas." dijo Amu, como si lo que dijo fuera lo mas normal en el  
mundo.

"gracias. y quienes son ellas?" preguntó Utau, refiriendose a las Ojamajos.

"oh, ella es mi prima Doremi, y sus amigas." dijo Amu. en ese momento, las Charas de Utau se fijaron  
en Doremi, haciendo que ella retocediera un poco, aunque ni las Charas ni Utau se dieron cuenta.

"vaya, es igualita a su prima." dijo Eru.

"y parece igual de torpe." concluyó Iru.

"Oye!" reclamaron las dos chicas, asombrando al mini-angel y al mini-demonio.

"oh, si. ellas tienen Charas tambien." dijo Amu.

"cuales son las posibilidades de que hayan dos personas en la misma familia con charas?" preguntó  
Utau.

"bueno, Nagihiko y Nadeshiko tienen a Rhythm y a Temari, asi que puede ser posible." dijo Amu con  
una sonrisa. Kukai sonrió falsamente, mientras decia "si... como ellos..."

"hola! soy Majoremi!" Majoremi fue la primera en presentarse.

"y yo soy Muse!" dijo la segunda chara."tenemos otra hermana, pero esta durmiendo, no ha salido aun.  
pero estoy ansiosa por que eso ocurra!"

"y cuales son las probabilidades de que la familiar tenga el mismo numero de Charas que su otro  
familiar? me refiero a cuando Amu conoció a las chicas." Murmuró Kukai, viendo a las charas.

"hola, soy Majoki, encantada de conocerlos." Majoki salió de su huevo y se presentó a los dos  
humanos y a los tres charas.

"me llamo Aiko. mi huevo aun no empolla, pero tengo uno!" dijo Aiko.

"lo mismo para mi. hola, soy la hermanita de Dremi, Poppu." Poppu dijo.

"me llamo Hazuki Fujiwara. mucho gusto." Hazuki se presentó.

"gusto en conocerlas. me llamo Kukai Souma, as de los deportes!" se presentó Kukai, ganandose una  
gota de sudor grande de parte de los charas y de Amu.

"vamos!"exclamó Daichi."si no fuera por mi, no fueras tan bueno!"

"si.. si lo se." dijo Kukai. esta vez la gota apareció en su cabeza.

"creo que deberia presentarme." dijo Utau."mucho gusto, soy-"

"ERES LA SUPER ESTRELLA, HOSHINA UTAU!" dijo Poppu, y luego se desmayó. Doremi no pudo evitar sentir  
que eso le era muy familiar.

"no le hagan mucho caso, ella es fan tuya desde hace mucho tiempo." dijo Doremi.

"hmm, asi que es eso, eh?" dijo Utau, una sonrisa en su rostro. luego volteó a ver a Doremi, y dijo  
"al parecer tu familia tiene mejor gusto musical que tu, Amu."

"que quieres decir con eso?!" replicó Amu.

"nada, nada." dijo la estrella. "de todas formas, denme presentarles a nuestros Charas."

"Hola! soy Eru, un angel del amor!" dijo la angel-chara, lo que hizo que las chicas sudaran la  
gota.

"callate!" gritó Iru, golpeando a Eru hacia una pared cercana. "Me llamo Iru, la demonia del rock!"  
la gota de las chicas aumentó.

"como sea, yo soy Dachi, el Chara de Kukai, y el mejor deportista Chara!" dijo el Chara de Kukai.

"oh, no, yo soy la mejor deportista chara!" exclamó Ran, enojada.

"oh, si? quieres probar?" dijo Daichi, con sus ojos en llamas.

"de acuerdo! chara Change a Kukai, yo Chara Change a Amu, y entonces veremos quien es mejor!" dijo  
Ran, con sus ojos mas flameantes que los de Daichii.

"eh? eeeh?" dijeron los dos involucrados.

"de acuerdo! en la cancha cerca de aqui, en 10 minutos!" dijo Daichi.

"y nosotros no tenemos un voto en esto?" dijo Amu, al parecer sin ser oida.

"de acuerdo! vamos, Amu-chan!"

"a moverse, Kukai!"

en todo eso, Utau habia acabado su 60º plato de Ramen, mientras las Charas de todos(ecxepto Daichi y  
Ran, obviamente) estaban jugando cartas, que Miki habia traido. el resto... bueno, digamos que la  
gota de sudor de todos se habria combinado y formado una super gota, si eso fuera posible. Daichi y  
Ran arrastraron a sus dueños al sitio, y los demás los siguieron.

en la cancha, Amu y Kukai estaban listos, ambos en ambos lados de la cancha, y los Chara changes  
activos.

"ahora verás! soy la mejor en lo que hago, y lo que hago-" dijo Ran, pero Daichi la interrumpió.

"es perder! nadie es mejor que yo en esto!" gritó el chara masculino. Amu se preguntó como se metió  
en eso, y Kukai tambien.

"bien, quien anote un gol, gana!" declaró Aiko, el arbitro del'juego'."preparados? listos? ya!"

a la señal de 'Ya!' los dos chicos corrieron a la pelota, con sus charas animandolos. Doremi veía la  
velocidad, habilidad y espiritu de ambos, y se puso algo celosa.

'ay, desearia poder hacer eso tambien...' se dijo a si misma.

"entonces por que no lo intentas?"

"huh? Majoremi, Muse, dijeron algo?" preguntó la Ojamajo. las charas negaron con la cabeza.

"oh no, aqui vamos..." dijo Doremi.

"de una chica poco atletica a una deportista extrema! Chara Change!"

en la cabeza de Doremi, su broche normal cambio a un simbolo de un triangulo invertido bajo otro  
triangulo, y Doremi corrió a la cancha, arrebatandole el balón a Kukai, quien lo tenia. luego  
atravesó las defensas de Amu, para terminar lanzando el balón a una velocidad que ropió la malla.

"y asi es como se hace, niños!" finalizó Doremi, antes de que su broche regresara a la normalidad, y  
Doremi se sonrojara.

"wow! eso fue increible, Doremi-chan!" declaró Aiko. Hazuki asintió.

"no fue su poder, fue el de su chara." declaró Dia.

"pero nosotras no hicimos nada, y, aunque lo hicieramos, Doremi-chan no seria buena en deportes!"  
dijo Majoremi.

"oohh! al fin nuestra hermana saldrá!" dijo Muse emocionada.

"que me pasó?" exclamó Doremi. Kukai y Amu cancelaron sus Chara Change, y corrieron a verla.

"Wow, por que no me dijiste que tu prima tenia tales habilidades?" preguntó Kukai.

"porque no las tiene!" dijo Amu.

"ahora si!" dijo el ultimo huevo de Doremi, que flotó hacia ella, y se rompió. de el salió una  
pequeña chara, con un atuendo de color amarillo, camiseta corta, pantalones cortos de carrera, y  
tennis, ademas de color rojo en sus ojos y cabello. la chara se estiró, como si estuviera  
preparandose para una carrera, y le dijo a Doremi: "hola! soy spirit, tu tercer chara, y la mas  
fuerte de los Charas!"

"hola, me llamo Muse, y ella es Majoremi, la mas torpe de las Charas." dijo Muse, irritando a  
Majoremi."somos tus hermanas."

"bueno, mucho gusto!" Spirit exclamó, tendiendo su mano a las dos charas. las dos la tomaron, y  
sonrieron.

'que lindo momento...' Doremi pensó. 'espero que nadie o nada lo arruine...'

"UN MOMENTO!" Daichi y Ran gritaron al unisono."YO SOY EL MEJOR DEPORTISTA CHARA!" se vieron entre  
si, con ojos furiosos."NO, NO LO ERES! SI, SI LO SOY! DEJA DE COPIARME!"

"quieren probarlo? sin nuestros dueños de por medio?" Spirit retó a los charas.

"por que no pensamos eso antes?" dijo Daichi.

"no lo se." dijo Ran. Kukai y Amu sudaron una gota gigante ante esos comentarios.

"entonces, aceptan?" Spirit preguntó.

"claro!" los dos charas dijeron. luego armaron una pequeña cancha de futbol y Suu, Majoremi y Majoki  
hicieron tres pelotas de futbol pequeñas.

"bien! quien meta un gol primero, gana!" Spirit explicó. "listos?"

"preparado!" Daichi exclamó.

"lista!" Ran declaró.

Dia, quien era la juez, estaba lista. "en sus marcas... listos... FUERA!"

los tres charas empezaron a correr, manejando sus balones con sus pies. Ran iba adelante, sin  
embargo Daichi y Spirit estaban acercandose.

"si, y AHORA!" Ran declaró, mientras disparaba hacia la porteria. desafortunadamente, la chara falló  
su tiro.

"ha, ahora es mi TURNO!" Daichi esclamó, disparando. desafortunadamente, el balón golpeó en el palo  
de la porteria.

"que pobres!" Spirit dijo."ahora, es mi TURNO!" exclamó, mientras disparaba hacia el centro de la  
porteria...

solo para ser detenida por un Chara gato que estaba flotando, impactandole en la cara.

"ese es... YORU?!" Miki exclamó.

"por que detuviste ese gol perfecto?!" preguntó Spirit, enojada.

"PERFECTO-NYA? CASI ME DEJAS SIN DIENTES-NYA!" Yoru exclamó. los dos Charas empezaron a sacar  
chispas de sus ojos.

"pero, si Yoru esta aqui..." pensó Kukai.

"entonces..." Utau dijo.

"si, he vuelto." dijo una voz , que vino de un muchacho de cabello azul, un poco mayor que Utau y  
Kukai. el novio de Amu.

"IKUTO?!"

al dia siguiente, Doremi, Hazuki, Hana, Poppu, Amu, sus charas y Aiko estaban en la calle, buscando  
que hacer. fue complicado explicarle a Aiko lo que ocurria y lo que habia pasado con Masaru. ahora  
estaban conociendo la ciudad donde vivirian, y buscndo de paso a Onpu y a Momoko, en caso de que  
hubieran llegado.

"vamos a este sitio! venden filete muy barato!"

desafortunadamente, Doremi estaba mas ocupada en comer que nada.

"apoyo a Doremi-mama! comamos algo!"

y el hecho de que Hana "heredara" el hambre de su mama no ayudaba en mucho.

"Doremi-chan, aún no es hora de comer!" dijo Suu.

"no puedes razonar con ellas, Suu." dijo Dodo.

"es cierto. cuando Hana piensa en comida no puede pensar en nada mas." dijo Altezza.

"oigan!" exclamaron las dos chicas mencionadas, antes de que sus estomagos rugieran.

"y yo tambien tengo hambre!" exclamó Majoremi, sobre una de las coletas de Doremi."no podemos  
detenernos en un sitio a comer?"

"de acuerdo, chicas, nos detendremos a comer algo." dijo Amu, suspirando, y pensando 'juro que los  
demás no tienen sobrinas magicas, o tienen que soportar esto.' "hay un buen lugar por aqui, asi que  
ahi nos detendremos."

"Gracias, Amu-chan!" exclamaron la bruja, la Chara y Doremi a la vez, logrando ganar una gran gota  
de sudor de cada ser magico y ser humano cerca a ellas.

"onee-chan..." dijo Poppu, su gota de sudor la mas grande junto con la de Amu y Muse.

"bien, aqui estamos!" Amu las habia llevado a un bonito restaurante de Ramen, uno que albergaba unos  
recuerdos algo... preciados, por asi decirlo.

"es un... bonito sitio." dijo Hazuki.

Amu sonrió, y dijo "si, verdad? me recuerda cuando-"

"gané esta vez! rindete Utau!" dijo una voz, interrumpiendo a Amu.

"oh, si?! quiero mas! el mejor de 55 gana!" dijo otra voz. ambas eran muy conocidas para Amu, y  
Poppu conocia una de esas voces.

"oh? creia que ellos se habian cansado de esos concursos." dijo Ran.

"bueno, ya los conoces, si se rata de Ramen, ellos no tienen fondo." dijo Miki, sonriendo.

"a ellos les gusta mucho el Ramen..." dijo Dia.

"creo que son al ramen como mi prima es al filete." dijo Amu, viendo el origen de la conmoción. ahi  
estaban, un par de amigos de ella. Kukai, ex-Guardian(silla del Jack) y as en los deportes, y Utau,  
una Pop idol, un poco mayor que Onpu, y una estrella en nuevo acenso. junto a ellos, sus Charas,  
Daichi(Chara de Kukai), Eru e Iru(Charas de Utau) estaban jugando a las atrapadas, aunque parecia  
mas un escape del tridente de Iru.

"oigan, chicos!" Amu los llamó, mientras ellos acababan la 54ª ronda de comer ramen.

Kukai tragó y fue el primero en responder. "oh? Oh, Hinamori-chan! como estas?"

"bien, bien. y tu, Utau?" dijo Amu viendo a la estrella, quien acababa de comerse su Ramen.

"bien. y tu, como has estado? mi hermano te ha hablado ultimamente?"

"tu sabes que el esta viajando por el mundo, buscando a tu Papa, asi que no espero que llame  
seguido." dijo Amu.

"ok, cuando le hables de nuevo, dile que seguiré buscando su amor!" exclamó Utau, para el asombro de  
aquellos que no tenian un Shugo Chara hace una semana.

"si, por supuesto. le diré que lo extrañas." dijo Amu, como si lo que dijo fuera lo mas normal en el  
mundo.

"gracias. y quienes son ellas?" preguntó Utau, refiriendose a las Ojamajos.

"oh, ella es mi prima Doremi, y sus amigas." dijo Amu. en ese momento, las Charas de Utau se fijaron  
en Doremi, haciendo que ella retocediera un poco, aunque ni las Charas ni Utau se dieron cuenta.

"vaya, es igualita a su prima." dijo Eru.

"y parece igual de torpe." concluyó Iru.

"Oye!" reclamaron las dos chicas, asombrando al mini-angel y al mini-demonio.

"oh, si. ellas tienen Charas tambien." dijo Amu.

"cuales son las posibilidades de que hayan dos personas en la misma familia con charas?" preguntó  
Utau.

"bueno, Nagihiko y Nadeshiko tienen a Rhythm y a Temari, asi que puede ser posible." dijo Amu con  
una sonrisa. Kukai sonrió falsamente, mientras decia "si... como ellos..."

"hola! soy Majoremi!" Majoremi fue la primera en presentarse.

"y yo soy Muse!" dijo la segunda chara."tenemos otra hermana, pero esta durmiendo, no ha salido aun.  
pero estoy ansiosa por que eso ocurra!"

"y cuales son las probabilidades de que la familiar tenga el mismo numero de Charas que su otro  
familiar? me refiero a cuando Amu conoció a las chicas." Murmuró Kukai, viendo a las charas.

"hola, soy Majoki, encantada de conocerlos." Majoki salió de su huevo y se presentó a los dos  
humanos y a los tres charas.

"me llamo Aiko. mi huevo aun no empolla, pero tengo uno!" dijo Aiko.

"lo mismo para mi. hola, soy la hermanita de Dremi, Poppu." Poppu dijo.

"me llamo Hazuki Fujiwara. mucho gusto." Hazuki se presentó.

"gusto en conocerlas. me llamo Kukai Souma, as de los deportes!" se presentó Kukai, ganandose una  
gota de sudor grande de parte de los charas y de Amu.

"vamos!"exclamó Daichi."si no fuera por mi, no fueras tan bueno!"

"si.. si lo se." dijo Kukai. esta vez la gota apareció en su cabeza.

"creo que deberia presentarme." dijo Utau."mucho gusto, soy-"

"ERES LA SUPER ESTRELLA, HOSHINA UTAU!" dijo Poppu, y luego se desmayó. Doremi no pudo evitar sentir  
que eso le era muy familiar.

"no le hagan mucho caso, ella es fan tuya desde hace mucho tiempo." dijo Doremi.

"hmm, asi que es eso, eh?" dijo Utau, una sonrisa en su rostro. luego volteó a ver a Doremi, y dijo  
"al parecer tu familia tiene mejor gusto musical que tu, Amu."

"que quieres decir con eso?!" replicó Amu.

"nada, nada." dijo la estrella. "de todas formas, denme presentarles a nuestros Charas."

"Hola! soy Eru, un angel del amor!" dijo la angel-chara, lo que hizo que las chicas sudaran la  
gota.

"callate!" gritó Iru, golpeando a Eru hacia una pared cercana. "Me llamo Iru, la demonia del rock!"  
la gota de las chicas aumentó.

"como sea, yo soy Dachi, el Chara de Kukai, y el mejor deportista Chara!" dijo el Chara de Kukai.

"oh, no, yo soy la mejor deportista chara!" exclamó Ran, enojada.

"oh, si? quieres probar?" dijo Daichi, con sus ojos en llamas.

"de acuerdo! chara Change a Kukai, yo Chara Change a Amu, y entonces veremos quien es mejor!" dijo  
Ran, con sus ojos mas flameantes que los de Daichii.

"eh? eeeh?" dijeron los dos involucrados.

"de acuerdo! en la cancha cerca de aqui, en 10 minutos!" dijo Daichi.

"y nosotros no tenemos un voto en esto?" dijo Amu, al parecer sin ser oida.

"de acuerdo! vamos, Amu-chan!"

"a moverse, Kukai!"

en todo eso, Utau habia acabado su 60º plato de Ramen, mientras las Charas de todos(ecxepto Daichi y  
Ran, obviamente) estaban jugando cartas, que Miki habia traido. el resto... bueno, digamos que la  
gota de sudor de todos se habria combinado y formado una super gota, si eso fuera posible. Daichi y  
Ran arrastraron a sus dueños al sitio, y los demás los siguieron.

en la cancha, Amu y Kukai estaban listos, ambos en ambos lados de la cancha, y los Chara changes  
activos.

"ahora verás! soy la mejor en lo que hago, y lo que hago-" dijo Ran, pero Daichi la interrumpió.

"es perder! nadie es mejor que yo en esto!" gritó el chara masculino. Amu se preguntó como se metió  
en eso, y Kukai tambien.

"bien, quien anote un gol, gana!" declaró Aiko, el arbitro del'juego'."preparados? listos? ya!"

a la señal de 'Ya!' los dos chicos corrieron a la pelota, con sus charas animandolos. Doremi veía la  
velocidad, habilidad y espiritu de ambos, y se puso algo celosa.

'ay, desearia poder hacer eso tambien...' se dijo a si misma.

"entonces por que no lo intentas?"

"huh? Majoremi, Muse, dijeron algo?" preguntó la Ojamajo. las charas negaron con la cabeza.

"oh no, aqui vamos..." dijo Doremi.

"de una chica poco atletica a una deportista extrema! Chara Change!"

en la cabeza de Doremi, su broche normal cambio a un simbolo de un triangulo invertido bajo otro  
triangulo, y Doremi corrió a la cancha, arrebatandole el balón a Kukai, quien lo tenia. luego  
atravesó las defensas de Amu, para terminar lanzando el balón a una velocidad que ropió la malla.

"y asi es como se hace, niños!" finalizó Doremi, antes de que su broche regresara a la normalidad, y  
Doremi se sonrojara.

"wow! eso fue increible, Doremi-chan!" declaró Aiko. Hazuki asintió.

"no fue su poder, fue el de su chara." declaró Dia.

"pero nosotras no hicimos nada, y, aunque lo hicieramos, Doremi-chan no seria buena en deportes!"  
dijo Majoremi.

"oohh! al fin nuestra hermana saldrá!" dijo Muse emocionada.

"que me pasó?" exclamó Doremi. Kukai y Amu cancelaron sus Chara Change, y corrieron a verla.

"Wow, por que no me dijiste que tu prima tenia tales habilidades?" preguntó Kukai.

"porque no las tiene!" dijo Amu.

"ahora si!" dijo el ultimo huevo de Doremi, que flotó hacia ella, y se rompió. de el salió una  
pequeña chara, con un atuendo de color amarillo, camiseta corta, pantalones cortos de carrera, y  
tennis, ademas de color rojo en sus ojos y cabello. la chara se estiró, como si estuviera  
preparandose para una carrera, y le dijo a Doremi: "hola! soy spirit, tu tercer chara, y la mas  
fuerte de los Charas!"

"hola, me llamo Muse, y ella es Majoremi, la mas torpe de las Charas." dijo Muse, irritando a  
Majoremi."somos tus hermanas."

"bueno, mucho gusto!" Spirit exclamó, tendiendo su mano a las dos charas. las dos la tomaron, y  
sonrieron.

'que lindo momento...' Doremi pensó. 'espero que nadie o nada lo arruine...'

"UN MOMENTO!" Daichi y Ran gritaron al unisono."YO SOY EL MEJOR DEPORTISTA CHARA!" se vieron entre  
si, con ojos furiosos."NO, NO LO ERES! SI, SI LO SOY! DEJA DE COPIARME!"

"quieren probarlo? sin nuestros dueños de por medio?" Spirit retó a los charas.

"por que no pensamos eso antes?" dijo Daichi.

"no lo se." dijo Ran. Kukai y Amu sudaron una gota gigante ante esos comentarios.

"entonces, aceptan?" Spirit preguntó.

"claro!" los dos charas dijeron. luego armaron una pequeña cancha de futbol y Suu, Majoremi y Majoki  
hicieron tres pelotas de futbol pequeñas.

"bien! quien meta un gol primero, gana!" Spirit explicó. "listos?"

"preparado!" Daichi exclamó.

"lista!" Ran declaró.

Dia, quien era la juez, estaba lista. "en sus marcas... listos... FUERA!"

los tres charas empezaron a correr, manejando sus balones con sus pies. Ran iba adelante, sin  
embargo Daichi y Spirit estaban acercandose.

"si, y AHORA!" Ran declaró, mientras disparaba hacia la porteria. desafortunadamente, la chara falló  
su tiro.

"ha, ahora es mi TURNO!" Daichi esclamó, disparando. desafortunadamente, el balón golpeó en el palo  
de la porteria.

"que pobres!" Spirit dijo."ahora, es mi TURNO!" exclamó, mientras disparaba hacia el centro de la  
porteria...

solo para ser detenida por un Chara gato que estaba flotando, impactandole en la cara.

"ese es... YORU?!" Miki exclamó.

"por que detuviste ese gol perfecto?!" preguntó Spirit, enojada.

"PERFECTO-NYA? CASI ME DEJAS SIN DIENTES-NYA!" Yoru exclamó. los dos Charas empezaron a sacar  
chispas de sus ojos.

"pero, si Yoru esta aqui..." pensó Kukai.

"entonces..." Utau dijo.

"si, he vuelto." dijo una voz , que vino de un muchacho de cabello azul, un poco mayor que Utau y  
Kukai. el novio de Amu.

"IKUTO?!"

* * *

_**y ahora, Spirit apareció! además tenemos la aparición de Kukai, Utau e ¿¡Ikuto!?**_

_**como terminará todo? descubranlo la proxima vez!**_


End file.
